A Little Dirty Desire
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Kekesalan hati Kim Heechul karena ternyata Hankyung sudah bertunangan dengan Jaejoong memuncak. Main pair HanChul, slight YunJae. Part 3 END!
1. Chapter 1

Hahahahha~ apa kabar semuahhh^^? Setelah kemaren bawa epep dengan kesar horor-hororan, saya bikin lagi nih *ukh* . kalo yang udah baca dimohon jangan membunuh saya habis ini yak

*senyum kodok menawan*

**Judul : A Little Dirty Desire**

**Pengarang : Kim Chi Hee**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

BUAKK BUKK BUAKK

Suara hantaman dua kepalan tangan polos tanpa pelapis yang melindunginya terdengar sangat nyaring saat dua tangan itu beradu pada samsak biru di depannya. Laki-laki cantik pemilik tangan itu makin gencar menghantam samsak di depannya, menumpahkan semua kekesalan hatinya, sesekali ia menendang kesal pada samsak tak berdosa itu.

"Brengsek! Sialan! Kau tahu aku lebih baik dari Kim Jaejoong!" Teriaknya marah. Kilatan kebencian dan kemarahan di matanya membuat paras cantiknya terhalang kabut kebencian.

"Mati kau ke neraka!" Satu tendangan kencang yang ia buat hampir berhasil membuat samsak itu terputus dari gantungannya.

"Hyung, kau bisa merusak samsak itu lagi. Kalau kau merusakannya lagi, ku jamin kau tak bisa menggunakannya lagi."

Laki-laki cantik itu terdiam, mencoba menteralisir napasnya yang memburu kesal. Kilatan-kilatan kemarahan di matanya masih membekas. Ia menatap tajam pada sepupunya.

"Kalau samsak itu rusak, aku masih punya gantinya."

"Apa?"

Laki-laki cantik itu tertunduk. Napasnya memburu, bagai habis berlari ribuan mil jauhnya. Membuat sepupunya itu merasa sedikit iba. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang sepupunya itu mendekatinya. Merangkulnya, sambil mengelus-elus pelan punggungnya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Namun sedetik kemudian entah mengapa laki-laki cantik itu terkikik geli, membuat sepupunya mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Laki-laki cantik itu mendongak refleks hingga sukses membuat sepupunya tersentak kaget.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mencengkram pundak sepupunya. "Kalau samsak itu rusak, aku masih punya dirimu Cho Kyuhyun."

Mata Kyuhyun melotot seketika. Alarm tanda bahaya di otaknya tiba-tiba saja menyala, memasang sebuah sirine untuk memerintahkan dirinya segera menjauh dari sepupu sinting di hadapannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Heechul?"

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat kedua tangan Heechul merayap di sekitar lehernya. Kedua tangan itu mengelus'elus lembut lehernya, jujur saja hal itu membuatnya kegelian dan errr... sedikit terang—

Segera saja kalimat Kyuhyun terputus saat tiba-tiba Heechul mencekiknya brutal. "Kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun? Kau adalah calon kuat pengganti samsakku kalau samsakku itu rusak."

"Tidak! Kau mau membunuhku Kim Heechul? Kau sudah gila!" Jeritan pilu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sepertinya diabaikan begitu saja oleh Heechul.

"Nikmati saja manis."

"Heh! Hyung gila, kalau kau mau membunuh, bunuhlah laki-laki itu. Jangan aku! Mom! Help mehhh~"

Malam itu sepertinya malam yang akan sangat melelahkan dan menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun, karena dirinya harus menerima pelampiasan kekesalan yang dipendam oleh sepupu gilanya.

"***"

Suara jam beker yang berbunyi nyaring -yang memang sengaja diseting oleh Heechul- mampu juga membangunkan Heechul. Namun naas bagi jam itu, pada akhirnya ia harus berakhir di tempat sampah karena sebelumnya dijinakkan oleh Heechul dengan cara melemparnya ke dinding. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

Heechul bangun dari peraduannya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Seperti zombie ia bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya. Berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandinya. Menabrak benda-benda yang tak sengaja dilewatinya.

Terlihat lingkaran hitam mata panda yang tercetak jelas di serta rambutnya kusut. Sungguh! Ia terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Jika ada yang bisa menggambarkan dirinya saat ini, zombi-lah yang paling tepat.

Heechul mengambil handuknya yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas sofa lalu berniat melakukan ritual paginya di kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya, Heechul dengan gerakan santai memakai kemeja dan celana panjangnya, tak lupa juga dasi dengan warna senada. Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memastikan bahwa dirinya telah mendekati kata sempurna.

"Kau yang terindah Kim Heechul. Dan laki-laki itu terlalu bodoh menolak pesonamu."

Heechul menyentuh wajahnya, menggerakannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak ada celah atau cacat sedikit pun. Masih terus memuji tampangnya dalam hati, senyum sinis terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau, bodoh."

"***"

"Selamat pagi direktur Kim."

Satu kalimat yang selalu diucapkan heechul saat saingan terberatnya itu berpapasan dengannya. Sebenarnya bukanlah sikap manis dan sopan yang ingin yang ia tunjukan pada laki-laki muda di sampingnya kini, tapi sebuah tinju dari tangannya yang bersarang di wajah laki-laki itulah yang ingin ia berikan tiap pagi untuknya atau mungkin sebuah hantaman di perut, punggung, atau titik vital lain yang bisa membuat orang lain harus dirawat inap di rumah sakit yang ingin ia berikan, khusus dan spesial untuk atasannya itu—Kim Jaejoong.

"Hari ini, apa ada rapat?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Heechul tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum dan menjawab seluruh pertanyaan atasannya dengan baik dan sopan. "Tidak ada direktur."

"Begitukah? Baiklah batalkan semua janjiku saat makan siang, Hankyung akan datang ke sini."

"Baik direktur Kim. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Heechul menunduk hormat saat atasannya itu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Setelah yakin atasannya itu telah jauh darinya, Heechul buru-buru melonggarkan dasi yang serasa mencekik lehernya. Pandangan matanya berubah, dari awalnya sangat ramah dan bersahabat, kini menyeramkan dengan kilatan-kilatan kemarahan terpancar dari sana. Bagai seorang nenek sihir yang ingin merebus anak kecil.

Heechul dengan langkah datar berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil, dan detik berikutnya ia mulai menggoreskan pensilnya itu di atas kertas. Membuat sebuah sketsa wajah manusia.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Heechul berhasil menyelesaikan sketsanya dengan sempurna. Ia menyeringai saat menuliskan tiga buah kata di bawah sketsa wajahnya.

KIM JAE JOONG

"Andaikan ini adalah alat vodoo."

Dengan kasar Heechul mencoret-coret sketsa yang telah selesai. Seperti orang kesetanan ia menusuk-nusuk kertas tak bersalah itu hingga membuatnya hancur berantakan. Heechul begitu serius mengerjakan kegiatannya tersebut, bahkan sampai mengacuhkan tatapan aneh teman-teman seruangannya.

"Sepertinya ia kumat."

"Apa penyakitnya kambuh?"

"Kasihan sekali dia."

Desas-desus yang dilontarkan teman-temannya bahkan tak membuatnya tak terganggu sama sekali. Ia malah tambah semangat merusak kertas serta sketsa yang telah dibuatnya tadi.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Heechul telah kembail ke dunianya. Ia mengegakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk fokus, menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah ramah.

"Hai~" Sapanya kelewat ramah. Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkannya wajah Heechul kini—mengerikan.

"Kalian tahu, katanya kekasih direktur kita itu tampannya bukan main."

"Aku jadi ingin melihatnya."

Kasak-kusuk yang terjadi di dekatnya tak mampu mengusik Heechul sama sekali. Ia tetap anteng mengerjakan tugasnya –yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa banyak.

Namun, sebuah lemparan kertas yang tepat terjatuh di atas kepalanya membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Dengan berat hati Heechul akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya menatap beberapa pasang mata yang seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk ikut serta perbincangan konyol itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Heechul malas.

"Kim Heechul, kudengar kau bersahabat dengan direktur sejak lama. Apa kau tahu seperti apa kekasihnya direktur? Yang namanya siapa, aku lupa." Salah satu temannya di sana akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Heechul.

"Hankyung, itu yang kudengar." Timpal temannya yang lain.

"Itu nama Koreanya, kalau nama aslinya Tan Hangeng kalau tak salah." Tambah yang lain.

"Ya kalian benar, kalian penasaran dengannya. Dia akan datang hari ini dari Cina. Kalian boleh melihatnya sepuasnya. Bahkan kalian bisa menculiknya lalu mengurungnya di penjara bawah tanah atau menguburnya hidup-hidup." Jawab Heechul datar.

Keheningan mendadak muncul. Ucapan Heechul barusan sebenarnya bernada datar dan biasa saja. Tapi masalahnya adalah, seorang Kim Heechul yang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Siapa yang tidak takut mendengarnya?

"Ya sudah, sepertinya kau sedang fokus dengan pekerjaanmu." Ternyata teman-temannya telah menyadari perubahan raut wajah Heechul yang telah berubah dingin sedingin dank eras sekeras batu es di kutub.

Heechul mengangguk, tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Entah mengapa aura gelap serasa mengerubungi dan memenuhi tiap inci tubuh Heechul. Seakan-akan ia siap meledak begitu saja.

"***"

Siang ini tak seperti siang-siang pada hari-hari biasanya. Jaejoong melarang semua orang untuk masuk dalam ruangannya kecuali Kim Heechul. Kenapa hanya pada Kim Heechul? Jawabannya, Jaejoong telah menyiapkan sebuah pesta kecil di ruangannya untuk menyambut kedatangan Hankyung dan Heechul juga turut serta di dalamnya.

Heechul sebenarnya malas untuk mengikuti pesta yang konyol dan tidak begrguna itu. Apalagi nanti ia harus melihat kemesraan antara Hankyung dan juga Jaejoong. Cih! Demi wajahnya yang sempurna dia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hal itu.

Akhirnya setelah memikirkan rencana dengan cermat dan seksama Heechul dapat menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk kabur dari pesta konyol tersebut.

"Aku ada keperluan direktur Kim. Sepupuku sekarat di rumah sakit dan aku harus menjenguknya."

Jaejoong tertawa renyah, tak tahukah kini Heechul tengah memndam hasrat ingin menghajar wajahnya setengah mati. "Jangan panggil aku direktur di sini, kau kan temanku. Panggil namaku saja."

Heechul melengos malas saat Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Heechul, namun Heechul kembali tersenyum saat Jaejoong kembali menatapnya. "Baiklah Joongie."

"Nah begitu lebih baik."

"Aku pergi dulu Joongie." Heechul hendak berbalik, namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menhanannya.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kalau pesta itu di adakan malam ini. Di apartemenku. Kau pasti sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Hankyung kan?"

Baru saja Heechul ingin buka suara untuk menyerukan penolakannya, Jaejoong buru-buru memotongnya dengan keyakinan Heechul pasti menyetujui usulnya. Sepertinya Jaejoong terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan dan menganggap Heechul menyetujui ajakannya.

"Baik, jam delapan, kujemput kau di apartemenmu." Setelah berkata demikian Jaejoong melenggang pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang memasang tampang masam.

"Seenaknya saja, dasar brengsek." Desis Heechul. "Yang begitu disukai olehnya? Cih! Selalu seenaknya." Heechul mendengus sebal.

"***"

Malam harinya, Heechul ternyata masih tak peduli dengan undangan Jaejoong, buktinya kini ia masih dengan santainya berkutat dengan kekasih kedua Kyuhyun alias PSP. Masih dengan menggunakan celana pendek dan kaus oblong longgar Heechul duduk bersila di atas sofa ruang tengahnya.

Tiba-tiba suara bel menggema di seluruh ruangan, Heechul yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya mengabaikan bunyi bel itu begitu saja. Sementara Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya keluar toilet dengan dahi berkerut.

"Yah! Hyung! Kau masih bisa mendengar dengan baik bukan? Kenapa tak dibuka pintunya?" Seru Kyuhyun mencak-mencak.

"Kau juga mendengarnya bukan? Jika kau merasa terganggu silahkan buka sendiri." Jawab Heechul acuh.

Mulut Kyuhyun menggerutu sebal, ingin sekali ia mencekik sepupunya itu, hitung-hitung untuk membalaskan dendam pribadinya atas perbuatan Heechul kemarin malam. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu pasti, dia tidak akan pernah menang dari Heechul. Dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakan Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Heechul –berharap kalau ulahnya itu mampu mengusik ketenangan Heechul yang tengah fokus dengan PSP di tangannya. Tapi ternyata tidak! Heechul sama sekali tak terasa terganggu sedikitpun.

"Sepupu menyebalkan." Seru Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin, takut terdengar oleh Heechul.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku masih bisa mendengarmu."

Satu kalimat panjang dari Heechul membuat Kyuhyun tambah dongkol. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu apartemen Heechul.

"Ya siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Heechullie ada?"

Kyuhyun membatu seketika saat melihat wajah cantik nan ayu milik tamunya. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit sebentar. Rasa-rasanya ia pernah melihat wajahnya. Kyuhyun memainkan bibirnya. Dan— Ting! Lampu bohlam di atas kepala Kyuhyun menyala seketika. Dia Jaejoong salah satu tersangka utama yang membuatnya harus menerima penyiksaan brutal dari sepupunya.

"Temannya Heechul hyung? Heechul hyung sudah menghilang di telan bumi."

"Kyuhyun, aku bisa mendengarmu. Siapa yang datang?" Seru Heechul dari kejauhan. Jauh sekali dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri sekarang.

"Heechullie kau belum bersiap juga?" Teriakan yang terdengar nyaring membahana begitu saja.

Heechul yang terkaget bahkan hampir menjatuhkan benda hitam yang sudah dideklarasikan sebagai kekasih kedua Kyuhyun. "Ah, Jaejoong?" Tanya Heechul heran.

"Kubilang kan jam delapan kau kujemput? Ini sudah lewat dari jam delapan."

"Aku sengaja."

"Cepat kau ganti baju, kutunggu di mobil. Hankyung sudah menunggu."

"Tung—"

Dan Jaejoong sudah pergi begitu saja. Heechul melengos sebal melihatnya. Ingin sekali ia menghajar atasan sekaligus teman kecilnya itu. Apalagi dia adalah kekasih Hankyung. Cih! Makin besar hasratnya untuk membunuhnya.

"Jadi itu kekasihnya Hankyung yang juga teman kecilmu. Dia lebih manis darimu." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Jangan ikut campur." Bentak Heechul.

Kyuhyun tidak terima dibentak. "Ini juga sudah jadi urusanku! Karena masalahmu itu tiap hari aku harus siap dianiaya olehmu. Bahkan kemarin kau hampir menghilangkan nyawaku."

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa dan kembali fokus dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Cepat ganti baju sana. Kau ditunggu juga."

"Malas."

"Kembalikan PSPku."

"Aku akan menyewanya untuk malam ini. Berapa harganya?"

Kyuhyun mendecih sebal. Kyuhyun, kau tak akan pernah menang dari sang almighty satu ini. "Kau orang yang tidak baik karena membiarkan orang menunggu lama."

"Memang aku tidak baik. Baru tahu kau?"

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Kim Heechul! Ku adukan pada bibi."

"Dasar pengadu." Cibir Heechul. Ia mendengus malas lalu setelahnya tersenyum sinis.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggerutu sebal sambil berkacak pinggang. Memang tak mudah menghadapi Heechul, terlebih lagi saat mengajaknya berdebat. Jika kurang latihan, kau bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Kyuhyun dengen kesal menutup pintu apartemen Heechul dengan kasar.

Namun, belum sempat pintu itu tertutup dengan sempurna, sebuah tangan menahannya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari itu. Ia pun melongokan kepalanya keluar dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat Jaejoong kembali datang bersama dengan seorang laki-laki asing.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya pria asing itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia pun membuka lebar-lebar pintu apartemen Heechul, mempersilahkan laki-laki asing itu masuk bersama dengan Jaejoong di belakangnya.

"Kau masih belum berubah Kim Heechul."

Mendengar suara asing yang menyebut-nyebut namanya membuat Heechul lagi-lagi hampir menjatuhkan PSP Kyuhyun. Dengan geram ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yah! Siapa—" Mulut Heechul menganga lebar saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hankyung?" Seru Heechul kaget.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah sepertinya saya salah memasukan genre FF ini. kagak jadi komedi deh~ kagak ada lucu-lucunya #nangis yang ada malah garing kayak baju digarang di bawah matahari

huahahahhahah~

yang jelas cerita ini punya saya Kim Chi Hee. Lagi sebel kemaren ada akun yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengakui sebuah Fic punya dia. Padahal itu punya sayah *ngakak miris* okehlah~ saya udah maafin dia. Semoga dia mau minta maaf sama unnie saya (Aika Arrahmat) *dia juga mengcopas FFnya unnie saya u.u

* * *

.

.

okeh! sudah bergalaunya. THIS IS IT!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hankyung?" Mulut Heechul bergerak-gerak gelisah. Jujur, dia bingung harus berbuat apa-apa, dalam beberapa detik ia hanya mampu memandangi laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Heechul lalu berbisik di depan telinganya. "Hyung, mau sampai kapan di situ, kalau mau bunuh, bunuhlah sekarang."

"Kau yang akan kubunuh Cho Kyuhyun." Desis Heechul.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukankah Jaejoong sudah menyuruhmu ganti baju, kita hampir terlambat." Laki-laki itu kembali buka suara.

Oh tuhan, tak tahukah sekarang Heechul berubah karakter, hei! Kemana karakternya yang menyeramkan itu? Tiba-tiba saja dia terlihat kikuk dan bodoh. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding agar karakter aslinya kembali.

"Ayo cepat, ngapain bengong?"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Heechul untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. "Ehm... Kalian tunggu sebentar di sana yah, Heechul hyung akan selesai dalam lima menit lagi. " Seru Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong dan juga Hankyung.

BRAKK

Suara pintu dibanting terdengar nyaring. Kyuhyun-lah pelakunya. Siapa lagi? Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya di ambang pintu. "Kalian masuk dulu saja, kalian di sana seperti penagih hutang." Dan kemudian pintu tertutup kembali.

"Hei! Mau sampai kapan kau OOC begitu hah? Dia ada di sini. Ayo cepat kalau mau balas dendam, cekik dia seperti kau melakukannya denganku kemarin." Kyuhyun mengelus-elus lehernya. Rupanya dia masih memendam dendam pada Heechul yang telah dengan teganya mencekiknya kemarin malam tanpa perasaan.

"Dia ada di sini. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Heechul menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. "Dia ada di sini Kyuhyun!"

Heechul maju mendekati Kyuhyun, menyampirkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyunhyun, dan detik berikutnya lagi-lagi Heechul mencekik Kyuhyun brutal. "Dia di sini Kyuhyun!"

"Kau mau membuatku mati lagi hah?" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Heechul.

"Dia sekarang datang, mungkin ini saatnya kau balaskan dendam pribadimu selama bertahun-tahun ini." Akhirnya Khyuhyun dapat juga terlepas dari maut. Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal sambil mengelus-elus lehernya.

Dendam pribadi? Benar, Heechul memiliki dendam pribadi pada laki-laki itu. Dia, Jaejoong dan juga Hankyung dulu sekolah dan kuliah di tempat yang sama. Mereka bertiga sudah menjadi sahabat yang tak akan pernah terpisahkan, pergi kemana-mana bertiga, melakukan apa-apa bertiga. Sebuah kenangan yang manis dan indah.

Namun, ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat hubungan persahabatan itu tiba-tiba retak. Yaitu saat tiba-tiba Hankyung mengakui perasaannya terhadap Heechul. Heechul yang memang memiliki pembawaan cuek, ia hanya menganggap pengakuan itu hanya sebuah lelucon. Heechul tetap saja santai menganggap hubungannya dengan Hankyung hanya sebatas teman biasa.

Tapi entah mengapa beberapa bulan berlalu Hankyung mulai sedikit menjauhi Heechul, ia seperti menjaga jarak pada Heechul, bahkan saat berpapasan pun Hankyung memilih untuk menghindarinya. Hal ini yang membuat Heechul bingung dan sempat mengajak Hankyung untuk berkelahi.

Heechul yang kesal dijauhi oleh Hankyung menantangnya berkelahi. Awalnya Hankyung menolak, namun Heechul yang keburu emosi menghajarnya terlebih dahulu. Hankyung hanya diam, tak bereaksi. Diamnya Hankyung makin memancing kemarahan Heechul. Akhirnya perkelahian itu tak terelakan lagi.

* * *

.

_*flashback*_

"_Brengsek! Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" _

_BUAKK_

_Heechul melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di pipi kiri Hankyung hingga membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur. Melihat Hankyung seperti itu Heechul buru-buru mendudukan dirinya di atas dada Hankyung. Ia mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Hankyung. "Kenapa kau begitu hah?" Teriak Heechul tepat di depan wajah Hankyung._

_Hankyung tak menjawab, ia hanya mengusap lelehan darah yang merembes keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Tentu saja hal itu makin membuat Heechul murka. Dengan kesal Heechul kembali melayangkan tinju dan pukulan-pukulan lainnya ke wajah Hankyung. Setelah hampir dua jam Heechul terus memberikan pukulan, akhirnya ia menyerah._

_Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari leher Hankyung. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan perlahan menjahui Hankyung. "Ingatkan aku kalau kau mau menjauhiku jangan tanggung-tanggung. Kau bisa pergi selamanya dari hidupku." Seru Heechul datar. Ia pun segera berjalan menjauhi Hankyung._

_*flashback end*_

_._

* * *

Semenjak kejadian perkelahian itu Hankyung benar-benar menuruti perkataan Heechul. Ia benar-benar pergi menjauhi Heechul, bahkan terdengar kabar kalau ia telah pulang ke negaranya. Heechul sempat depresi selama sebulan mendengar kepergiannya. Ia mencoba menghubungi semua teman-teman Hankyung hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabarnya, namun sayang tak ada satu pun yang mau memberitahunya.

Bahkan Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun akhirnya pindah ke universitas pilihan orang tuanya di luar negri, kondisi seperti ini makin membuat Heechul terpuruk di titik terendah di dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal karena telah berkata dan bertindak bodoh pada Hankyung.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, bahkan berganti tahun Heechul baru menyadari satu hal. Persahabatannya dengan Hankyung melebihi persahabatan yang ia miliki bersama orang lain, bahkan dengan Jaejoong sendiri. Ada perasaan benar-benar kehilangan yang mampu menohok hatinya. Sendiri dan kesepian.

Bahkan Heechul baru menyadari kalau dirinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Hankyung bahkan setelah dua tahun Hankyung meninggalkan dirinya. Butuh waktu lama bagi Heechul untuk kembali dari masa-masa suramnya. Walaupun ada sedikit banyak sifat Heechul yang mulai berubah setelah kepergian Hankyung dan juga setelah kejadian pengakuan perasaannya terhadap Hankyung. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak terlalu larut dengan masalahnya.

Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Heechul melamar ke sebuah perusahaan, tidak ada yang aneh di sana pada awalnya, namun kelamaan Heechul baru menyadari kalau pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja adalah Kim Jaejoong, teman masa lalunya. Oke, memang kalau Cuma Jaejoong yang menjadi atasannya itu tak terlalu masalah. Namun yang menjadi masalah besar adalah saat Jaejoong mengaku pada Heechul kalau Hankyung merupakan tunangannya.

"Sudah menggalaunya?" Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah hoodie milik Heechul ke mukanya. "Pakai itu, ganti celanamu. Dan keluar!"

Heechul mendengus sebal, dengan setengah hati akhirnya Heechul menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Heechul keluar dengan wajah masam. Ia memandang malas pada Jaejoong dan juga Hankyung. "Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul acuh.

"Kau tak merasa rindu atau semacamnya kepadaku? Kita sudah lama sekali tak bertemu bukan?" Hankyung menarik tudung kepala Heechul saat Heechul berjalan melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, jangankan berucap menoleh pun saja tidak.

"Lalu kalau aku rindu padamu, aku akan bermanja-manja denganmu? Konyol."

Jaejoong memandangi dua orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman manis terkembang di bibirnya. "Kalian ini. Ayo kita pergi."

Tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong menarik tangan Heechul. Awalnya Heechul sempat membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah protes, namun senyuman manis yang terpasang di wajah Jaejoong mampu membungkam mulutnya. Dengan wajah merengut Heechul menurut.

"Mau kemana kita?" Heechul berjalan mengimbangi Jaejoong dan terus menjaga jarak pada Hankyung yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Hankyung tersenyum simpul saat melihat tingkah Heechul. Saat ia mendekat, Heechul pasti akan segera menjauh. Sungguh kekanakan. Seakan-akan ada peraturan yang tak tertulis bagi dirinya dan Heechul untuk tidak berdekatan dalam radius dua meter.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat parkir Heechul terus menunjukan wajah masam. Wajah ditekuk berkali-kali, bibirnya menggerutu kecil, jalannya sengaja dihentak-hentakan. Melihat hal itu muncul sebuah ide di kepala Hankyung, tanpa diketahui Heechul, Hankyung merangkul pundak Heechul.

Heechul yang kaget hanya bisa melotot pada tangan Hankyung kini bertengger di pundaknya. Tanpa banyak berucap Heechul memukul tangan Hankyung untuk mengenyahkannya.

"Kenapa? Kau alergi padaku?" Tanya Hankyung.

Heechul tak menjawab, ia memandang sengit pada Hankyung. Ia menunjuk Jaejoong lalu jari telunjuk berpindah arah ke arah Hankyung, setelahnya ia membuat gerakan untuk membuat gambar hati yang kasat mata. Setelah itu Heechul melengos sambil membuang mukanya.

Hankyung tertawa geli melihat tingkah Heechul. "Memang kenapa?"

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berjalan di depan -masih tetap terus menggenggam tangan Heechul- menoleh. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya serius sekali?"

"Tidak ada, apa aku harus membawa mobil sendiri?"

"Tidak, kau bersama kami. Pulangnya pun akan kami antar juga."

Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Baiklah."

Heechul mengamati Hankyung dan juga Jaejoong yang kini sedang membuka pintu mobil bagian depan di kedua sisinya secara bersamaan. "Aku? Harus di belakang, ini bencana." Dengan malas akhirnya Heechul memilih untuk duduk di kursi belakang—tepat di belakang Jaejoong.

"Gunakan sabuk pengamanmu, kau tahu cara menyetirku buruk." Hankyung mengingatkan.

"Sudah tahu buruk kenapa masih menyetir? Kau kan bisa minta bantuan Jaejoong." Sindir Heechul.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya, tanganku pegal sehabis menandatangani berkas-berkas tadi siang." Sela Jaejoong untuk menjawab ucapan Heechul tadi.

Heechul mendesah pelan, ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Bagus, aku akan melihat pemandangan yang sangat tak menyenangkan." Heechul bermonolog ria dengan suara yang sengaja dikecilkan. Tapi walaupun begitu, baik Hankyung dan juga Jaejoong tetap bisa mendengarnya namun mereka tetap berpura-pura kalau mereka tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Heechul hanya fokus pada ponsel di tangannya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan serta candaan yang diberikan kepadanya pun hanya direspon seadanya, seperti mengangguk, menggeleng, atau menggerung kecil.

Heechul benar-benar dongkol setengah mati melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukan oleh Jaejoong dan juga Hankyung, maka dari itu dia terus memendam hasrat untuk meninju dua orang yang ada di hadapannya kini dengan cara fokus pada game yang sedang dimainkannya. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna belum berpihak padanya, maka dari itu Heechul selalu kalah pada tiap game yang dicobanya.

"Sudah sampai."

Hankyung memarkirkan mobil Jaejoong di depan sebuah restoran. Heechul melongokan sebentar kepalanya keluar melalui jendela. "Katanya pestanya diadakan di apartemen Jaejoong, kenapa di sini?"

"Aku berubah pikiran, aku ingin bernostalgia dengan masa lalu kita. Kita kan sering ke restoran ini dulu." Jelas Jaejoong. Heechul mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan, daripada harus banyak berdebat—pikirnya.

Hankyung dan juga Jaejoong keluar bersamaan dari dalam mobil, disusul oleh Heechul yang mengekori mereka. Heechul menatap malas pada pasangan di depannya yang berjalan sambil bercanda dan berlendotan ria. Membuat perasaan Heechul makin ingin membunuh keduanya.

"Bagus, aku dikira pembantu mereka." Desis Heechul dengan muka ditekuk.

"Welcome to my little party."

"Jangan menggunakan bahasa Inggris, tak enak didengar." Ujar Heechul sarkastik.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk." Seru Hankyung.

Beberapa menit berlalu tiba-tiba saja makanan yang bahkan belum dipesan sudah datang. Heechul yang kaget hanya memberi tatapan bingung pada Jaejoong.

"Kami sudah memesan restoran ini khusus untuk kita bertiga. Dan kami sudah memesan makanan yang dulu sering kita pesan jika datang ke sini." Jelas Jaejoong.

Sejam berlalu mereka makan tanpa banyak suara, sebenarnya bukan mereka bertiga tapi hanya Heechul yang tak bersuara. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan fokus pada makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

Akhirnya acara makan-memakan mereka selesai. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan berbotol-botol soju lalu meletakannya ke atas meja mareka.

"Kau menyuruhku mabuk? Bukankah besok masih hari kerja? Aku bisa dimarahi atasanku." Mata Heechul memandang sebentar ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tertawa renyah membalas tatapan Heechul.

"Sudah lama bukan kita tidak mabuk bersama?"

Heechul mendengus sebal. "Lalu? Kalau pestanya hanya seperti ini aku malas sekali."

"Chagiya, besok kalian bisa libur kan?" Tanya Hankyung manis sambil menatap lembut ke arah Jaejoong. Heechul yang melihatnya hanya mendegus lalu melempar wajahnya ke arah lain. Muak dan mual di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tenang saja, kita akan libur Heechullie."

"Terserah katamu lah, toh kau adalah bosnya."

Hankyung mengangguk senang. Ia menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas milik Heechul. "Aku ingin melihat apakah Heechul yang sekarang masih kuat minum atau tidak."

Heechul tertawa malas. "Kau mau menantangku minum? Kalau aku menang, segera enyah dari hadapanku."

"Kalau aku menang aku akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia padamu."

Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya malas. "Terserah padamu. Aku tidak peduli. Hei Joongie, kau ikut minum juga bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut. Tapi aku tidak ikut dalam taruhan konyol kalian berdua."

"Cepat... Cepat kau tuangkan semua soju itu." Titah Heechul pada Hankyung.

Bermenit-menit mereka meminum soju yang ada di hadapan mereka. Berapa botol soju yang sudah kosong pun berserakan di atas meja. Senda gurau dan perkataan melantur keluar dari mulut mereka. Namun entah disadari atau tidak hanya Heechul yang diam, tak bicara sepatah kata pun.

Hankyung dan Jaejoong terdiam saat melihat mata Heechul yang sudah mulai basah dengan air mata. Sesekali sesenggukan kecil meluncur dari mulutnya. Dia sudah mabuk berat.

Jaejoong menatap Hankyung, sepertinya kesaadaran keduanya masih ditempatnya, tidak seperti Heechul yang kini sudah mabuk berat karena sudah menenggak berbotol-botol soju lebih banyak dari Hankyung dan juga Jaejoong. "Sepertinya sekarang saatnya. Lihat, dia sudah mabuk."

"Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Hankyung khawatir.

"Kan semua ini aku yang merencanakan. Yunho akan menjemputku. Kau tahu Heechul sangat mencintaimu. Kau bisa lihat dari perbuatannya tadi bukan?"

"Aku tahu." Hankyung menatap nanar ke arah Heechul yang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Kau selalu memendam perasaanmu." Ia lalu mengelus-elus pelan rambut pirang Heechul. Entah sadar atau tidak, Heechul memukul tangan Hankyung untuk segera menyingkir dari kepalanya.

Hankyung mengambil botol yang sedang digenggam Heechul. "Sudah hentikan, pesta ini sudah berakhir."

Heechul menegakan kepalanya. Ia merampas kasar botol soju tadi dari tangan Hankyung. "Diam kau, aku masih belum selesai."

"Sudah! Kau sudah teler. Apa yang masih mau dilanjutkan?"

"Sudah diam! Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan bukan? Kau tak pernah tahu, kau pergi begitu saja. Huks~" Sesekali cegukan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Yah! Kau sudah teler seperti ini masih saja bicara macam-macam."

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho—laki-laki yang ternyata adalah kekasih Jaejoong datang menjemput. Laki-laki itu ikut bergabung untuk duduk di samping Heechul. "Apa kabar?" Sapa Yunho.

Heechul menegakan kepalanya—untuk melihat siapa yang menyapa mereka. Mata Heechul menyipit untuk memperjelas pandangannya yang sedikit mengabur. "Yunho!" Heechul menunjuk laki-laki itu.

Heechul buru-buru bangkit berdiri walaupun masih sempoyongan Heechul berusaha keras untuk bisa berdiri di samping Yunho. Heechul langsung menubrukan dirinya pada Yunho. "Hai~ malam. Aku tahu kau akan datang menjemputku. Hukz." Heechul terkikik geli sambil terus berlendotan ria pada Yunho. Hankyung dan juga Jaejoong yang melihat mereka mengerutkan alis mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Hankyung bingung.

"Ah~ begini, begini, perkenalkan tuan-tuan. Dia adalah Jung Yunho. Bawahannya Kim Jaejoong dan teman satu ruanganku. Dan dia adalah kekasihku." Heechul buru-buru meraih kedua pipi Yunho dengan kedua tangannya dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyambar bibir Yunho dan melumatnya kasar.

Hankyung dan juga Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya terbegong. Hal gila apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Entahlah, sepertinya rencana mereka malam ini gagal, dan ini benar-benar di luar skenario mereka.

"Yunho, ini ada apa? Kau benar-benar?" Jaejoong bergumam kecil, namun masih tetap bisa didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

Heechul buru-buru melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Yunho. "Iyah! Dia milikku. Kau! Ambilah Hankyung-MU itu! Hukz.."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

mau pingsan dulu

huahahahhahahaha~


	3. Chapter 3

"Kenapa masalahnya jadi rumit begini? Sebenarnya salah siapa ini?" Gumam Hankyung. Baru saja Hankyung membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, bahkan satu patah kata pun belum ada yang keluar dari mulutnya, Jaejoong sudah beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku pulang."

Dengan cepat Hankyung menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk membuat dirinya duduk kembali. "Tunggu dulu, ini pasti ada kesalah pahaman."

"Ya memang ini salah paham." Sambung Yunho yang kini tengah kerepotan menahan tubuh Heechul yang sudah ambruk. Bahkan dirinya masih bergumam kecil dan tak jelas.

"Tapi aku sudah lelah Hankyung, aku ingin pulang saja." Jaejoong melepaskan pegangan tangan Hankyung dari tangannya, setelahnya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Hankyung yang bingung akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan. "Yunho, kau kejar dia. Biar aku yang akan mengurus Heechul. Aku bisa memanggil taksi."

Yunho memandang Hankyung sesaat.

"Cepat."

Sebuah kata dari Hankyung membuat Yunho dengan cepat menidurkan tubuh Heechul yang sudah melemas di sofa panjang yang tadi didudukinya.

"Terima kasih." Yunho pun langsung melesat pergi untuk menyusul Jaejoong.

Hankyung mendesah berat. "Kini aku harus mengurus bayi besar ini."

Hankyung berjalan mendekati Heechul yang sudah mabuk berat. Ia berjongkok di depannya. "Kau masih bisa bangunkan? Kalau begitu naik di punggungku. Kita pulang."

Bukannya menjawab, Heechul dengan teganya memukul kepala Hankyung. "Yah! Siapa kau berani-beraninya memerintahku."

Hankyung mencibir. "Aku pangeranmu. Ayo cepat, ku antarkan kau pulang."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Bawel!" Heechul mencoba bangkit dari rebahnya sambil berkali-kali memukul-mukulkan kepalanya.

"Pusing." Racaunya.

"Yakin masih bisa jalan? Baiklah kutinggal."

"Baik-baik." Heechul menjulurkan tangannya sambil cemberut. "Gendong~" Rajuknya.

"Manja." Akhirnya Hankyung berjongkok di depan Heechul. "Ayo cepat naik."

Perlahan Heechul naik ke atas punggung Hankyung. Setelah menyamankan posisinya Heechul memeluk erat leher Hankyung. Saat Hankyung mencoba berdiri, Heechul yang takut terjatuh refleks mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Kau mau membuatku mati heh? Jangan mencekikku." Sembur Hankyung.

"Maaf, aku hanya takut jatuh."

Hankyung mendesah berat kembali. Ia memegang erat kedua belah paha Heechul. "Kau berat." Hankyung pun mulai berjalan keluar restoran.

"Masa bodoh." Heechul meletakan kepalanya yang berat di atas pundak kiri Hankyung.

Hankyung tersenyum kecil saat hembusan nafas Heechul yang menerpa lehernya mulai terasa teratur. Hankyung melirik sekilas ke belakang dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah tidur Heechul yang seperti bayi.

"Tak salah bukan kalau aku menyebutmu bayi. Bayi besar yang sangat berat." Hankyung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kasir, ya walaupun agak sedikit pelan dan terlihat kesusahan.

"Bisa kau memesankan aku satu taksi." Seru Hankyung saat ia sudah sampai di meja kasir.

Seorang wanita muda yang menjadi kasir di sana tersenyum kecil. "Tuan Kim Jaejoong menitipkan mobilnya pada anda tuan Tan. Ini kunci mobilnya." Wanita itu meletakan kunci mobil Jaejoong di atas meja.

Dahi Hankyung merkerut bingung. "Loh, memang dia naik apa?"

"Tuan Kim tadi berpesan, dia pulang bersama dengan tuan Jung." Jelas wanita itu.

Hankyung mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Oh, baiklah. Aku ambil kunci ini. Terima kasih."

"Kembali tuan Tan. Hati-hati di jalan." Wanita itu membungkuk sekali kepada Hankyung.

Setelah bersusah payah berjalan menuju tempat parkir, akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Hankyung membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang dan langsung melemparkan tubuh Heechul ke dalamnya. Merasa sakit dan tak senang, Heechul hanya bisa bergumam sambil menyumpah serapah.

"Pinggangku." Hankyung merenggangkan pinggangnya, terdengar bunyi gemeretak tulang yang beradu. "Sakittttt..." Ringis Hankyung.

Ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang lalu berendam air hangat secepatnya. Maka dari itu ia setengah berlari menuju kursi kemudi. Ia menyalakan mobil Jaejoong dengan cepat dan setelahnya mobil itu langsung melesat pergi menuju apartemen Heechul.

Hankyung menginjak pedal gas tanpa perasaan, niatnya malam ini hanya satu yaitu memulangkan bayi besar di belakangnya secepatnya lalu setelah itu pulang dan berendam. Namun saat matanya menangkap bayangan Heechul dari kaca spion di atas kepalanya, rasanya untuk memulangkan Heechul ke apartemennya merupakan hal yang sangat disayangkan. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah tidur itu lebih lama.

Hankyung bahkan kini tak fokus dengan kemudinya, ingin sekali ia mencicipi bibir merah yang tengah bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia terkadang terkikik sendiri saat Heechul memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, entah karena apa—mungkin karena mimpinya atau apa, yang jelas sekarang Hankyung ingin sekali mencium bibir merah menggoda itu.

TIINNNNNN

Sebuah klakson nyaring sontak menghentikan kegiatan Hankyung untuk berkhayal lebih jauh. Bahkan tadi dia sempat menabrakan mobil yang ia kendarai ke pembatas jalan. Bukannya bisa pulang, malah mereka pulang hanya tinggal nama.

"Hampir saja." Hankyung menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah~ aku antarkan kau pulang. Kalau aku lama-lama bersama denganmu, bisa-bisa aku lepas kendali. Salahkan dirimu yang tambah imut dan cantik itu." Hankyung bermonolog ria sambil memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada jalanan sekitar.

"***"

Setelah dua jam mengemudi akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemen Heechul. Awalnya Hankyung bingung sendiri harus diapakan Heechul karena ia sudah tertidur pulas dan Hankyung masih ingat benar jika Heechul sudah tidur, dia akan sangat susah untuk dibangunkan kembali. Akhirnya dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan Hankyung menggendong tubuh Heechul layaknya pengantin.

Hankyung menyampirkan tangan kiri Heechul ke pundaknya, ia hanya tak ingin tangan Heechul menabrak benda-benda atau dinding saat ia membawanya. Hankyung terus berjalan dengan lambat, hei! Membawa seorang yang berat dalam dekapannya tidaklah mudah.

Hankyung sesekali menatap wajah tidur Heechul yang baginya terlihat amat lucu karena terkadang ia akan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya atau mengkerutkan alisnya. Sepertinya mimpinya seru sekali, pikirnya.

Beruntunglah Hankyung karena apartemen Heechul berada di lantai dua dengan pintu yang langsung menghadap pintu lift. Jika tidak, ia sendiri takut bagaimana nasib pinggangnya esok pagi.

Hankyung menekan bel apartemen Heechul dengan sedikit meringis, pasalnya ia sama sekali sudah tidak tahan dengan seluruh bobot tubuh Heechul yang terpusat di tangannya. Rasanya begitu berat. Jika yang ada di dalam dekapannya kini bukan Heechul, bisa dipastikan orang itu sudah ia lempar dari tadi.

Dengan sedikit kesusahan Hankyung kembali menekan bel itu. "Ayolah cepat buka pintunya!" Teriak Hankyung.

Pintu pun terbuka sedikit dan kelamaan menampakan sesosok laki-laki yang Hankyung lihat saat baru pertama kali menyambangi apartemen Heechul. Kyuhyun, adik sepupu Heechul.

Kyuhyun sepertinya ingin pergi, terlihat jelas dengan wangi parfum miliknya yang mungkin bisa tercium dalam jarak radius lima meter. Benar-benar menyengat. Kyuhyun melongo saat melihat Heechul yang tengah tidur pulas dengan wajah merah dalam gendongan Hankyung.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, tapi apakah aku boleh masuk ke dalam. Dia berat."

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Hah? Okeh." Kyuhyun akhirmya menyingkir dari ambang pintu dan membiarkan Hankyung lewat.

"Dimana kamar Heechul?"

"Pintu yang ada gambar aliennya. Ah, begini hyung. Aku harus pergi. Bisa tidak kau jaga hyungku. Oke!"

Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya. Bingung. Belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, Hankyung terperangah saat mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Hankyung menggerutu kecil. Sial! Ia harus berdua dengan makhluk cantik ini sendirian? Dengan malas Hankyung masuk ke dalam kamar Heechul yang tak terkunci. Untung saja!

Hankyung meletakan tubuh Heechul dengan hati-hati, lalu membuka sepatunya serta mencoba melepaskan pakaiannya yang tadi basah terkena siraman soju. Hankyung menatap sekeliling untuk mencari pakaian yang tergantung sembarangan, rupanya ia masih ingat dengan kebiasaan Heechul yang selalu menggantung pakaiannya sembarangan.

Merasa tak menemukan apapun, Hankyung akhirnya berjalan menuju sebuah lemari-yang ia yakini itu adalah lemari pakaian Heechul. Hankyung membukanya pelan dan mulai mencari piyama bersih untuk Heechul.

Setelah beberapa lama ia sibuk memilih, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sesetel piyama berwarna pink muda. Hankyung sempat terkikik geli saat melihat piyama Heechul dengan motif burung kecil di sana.

Heechulnya tak berubah.

Hankyung duduk di samping Heechul yang topless. Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah, bagaimana ia harus menggantikan baju Heechul? Hankyung menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi.

Hei! Siapa yang tak tergoda dengan tubuh mulus Heechul? Secara ia masih laki-laki dengan kadar hormon normal, malah cenderung berlebih, apalagi ia masih menyimpan sejuta perasaan untuk laki-laki cantik yang kini tengah tergolek pasrah. Serasa meminta untuk dijamah.

Hankyung menghembuskan napasnya kencang. Menguatkan hatinya dan berkali-kali berkomat-kamit, berharap pikiran warasnya masih bersisa saat ia melepaskan semua pakaian Heechul dan menggantinya.

Dengan gemetar Hankyung mulai melakukan tugasnya.

"Malam ini kau manis sekali." Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Hankyung. Menyadari hal itu Hankyung ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding-berharap semua pikiran mesumnya bisa hilang untuk sesaat saja.

"***"

Hankyung menghembuskan napas lega saat ia berhasil menggantikan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Heechul. Peluh masih terus menetes dari dahinya. Sepertinya ujiannya kali ini lebih berat daripada ujiannya saat ia harus dengan rela menjauhi Heechul-nya dulu.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Hankyung bangkit berdiri, namun saat Hankyung hendak melangkah tangan Heechul menahannya.

"Mau kamana?" Heechul bangkit dari rebahnya, masih dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Pulang."

"Jangan... Hikz..." Heechul masih cegukan. Rupanya dia masihmmabuk berat.

"Di sini saja!" Heechul tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik tangan Hankyung hingga Hankyung jatuh menindihnya.

Heechul menyingkirkan sedikit tubuh Hankyung dan menyamankan posisinya sendiri. "Kau di sini saja. Itu lebih... Hikz... Baik."

Baru saja Hankyung hendak protes. Heechul buru-buru memeluknya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai guling. Heechul menyampirkan sebelah tangannya ke leher Hankyung yang tengah terlentang, serta sebelah kakinya yang ia sampirkan juga di atas paha Hankyung.

"Dingin~" Heechul membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Hankyung. "Selamat malam."

Hankyung menghembuskan napasnya berat. Berkali-kali ia harus berkomat-kamit untuk meredakan hasratnya yang hampir membuncah, hasrat kecil untuk dapat menyentuh tubuh cantik di sampingnya dan membuatnya mendesah serta menggelinjang nikmat di bawah kungkungan keperkasaannya.

Ya ampun! Hankyung benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat ini juga karena sudah dengan seenaknya membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Satu domba lompat, dua domba lompat, tiga domba mendes-" Gumaman Hankyung terhenti. Tubuhnya menegang seketika saat kaki Heechul tak sengaja menyentuh benda saktinya.

Keringat dingin terus mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan ia menyingkirkan kaki Heechul. "Bukan sekarang saatnya sayang." Lirih Hankyung.

Dan malam ini merupakan malam terberat yang harus dilalui Hankyung.

"***"

Heechul membuka sebelah matanya. Sedikit terasa pusing dan sedikit mual, tapi ia masih bisa tahan. Heechul langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat ia telah meraih kesadarannya yang menghilang dari semalam.

Heechul merenggangkan pinggangnya sedikit, sebelum ia bergerak untuk duduk. Tapi aneh, seperti ada yang menahan dan mengganjal pinggangnya saat ia hendak menarik tubuh bagian bwahnya. Posisinya yang sedang rebah menyamping menyusahkannya untuk melihat apa atau siapa yang menahan gerakannya. Ck, sangat tidak mungkin itu Kyuhyun. Mengingat terakhir kali Kyuhyun tidur seranjang dengannya menyebabkan Kyuhyun harus mengompress dahinya yang membengkak selama tiga hari.

Kyuhyun harus rela dahinya mencium lantai kamar yang dingin setelah dirinya ditendangi dengan brutal oleh Heechul yang mengigau dalam tidurnya.

Heechul menurunkan pandangannya menuju pinggang. Alisnya terangkat naik saat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangan siapa itu? Tak mungkin tangan setan atau makhluk halus lain bukan?

Dengan cepat Heechul membalik tubuhnya. Tapi, matanya melotot seketika saat matanya tak sengaja menemukan sosok wajah tampan yang tengah menutup rapat matanya. Heechul mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mengingat wajah siapa yang ada di hadapannya kini, bahkan hidng mereka sedikit bersentuhan.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Aaaaaaa~" Heechul menjerit histeris. Kakinya refleks menendang perut manusia di depannya. Tak ketinggalan tangannya yang tadi sempat menampar wajah tampan di depannya.

Manusia itu kini terjungkal ke belakang dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak elit. Wajahnya yang terlebih dulu menerima kecupan selamat pagi dari lantai marmer yang membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah sedikit.

"Sakkiittttt..." Ringisnya.

Heechul panik. Ia langsung bangkit dari rebahnya. Dengan sikap sangat posesif Heechul meraih selimut lalu menutupi area dadanya. "Siapa kau brengsek?"

Manusia itu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. "Kau lupa padaku?" Nadanya sedikit kasar, mungkin karena efek ciuman dari lantai marmer barusan.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini heh?" Sembur Heechul.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kan kau yang memintaku." Hankyung membela diri saat Heechul menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Hei! Dia bukan orang mesum yang seenaknya tidur di ranjang orang lain.

"Peduli setan dengan itu. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa." Heechul geram. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap refleksi tubuhnya dari cermin. Ia terdiam sebentar. Rasanya terakhir kali ia kemarin tidak memakai piyama. Lalu kenapa sekarang berubah?

Ia berpikir sebentar lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Hankyung yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja atasnya. Mungkin ia mengganti baju sendiri. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Bagaimana bisa ia mengganti baju sendiri?

Matanya menatap horor ke arah Hankyung yang mulai menggulung lengan kemejanya.

Jeritan histeris kembali terdengar dari mulut Heechul yang diiringi dengan lemparan bantal ke arah Hankyung bertubi-tubi oleh Heechul.

"Apa yang kau perbuat denganku, heh?" Seru Heechul murka.

"Aku hanya menggantikan pakaianmu. Sudahlah, aku tak berbuat mesum padamu-yah! Jangan tunjukan ekspresi seakan-akan aku akan memperkosamu." Hankyung merajuk saat menatap sorot mata Heechul yang penuh rasa curiga dan intimidasi.

Heechul melengos. "Ya, sudah kembali kau sana dengan Jaejoong."

Hankyung menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Yakin?"

"Ya terus kenapa?"

"Maksudku, yakin kau mau menyerahkanku pada Kim Jaejoong?"

Heechul lagi-lagi melengos sambil mencibir. "Oh yeah? Hello! Dia kekasihmu, sudah pantas kau kembali padanya."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak!" Sambar Heechul cepat.

"Bohong."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai, mencintai atau segala kata-kata sebangsanya. Tapi justru aku membencimu. F*ck!" Heechul mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

Hankyung tertawa sinis. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menyimpan fotoku di lemarimu?"

"Haha, karena aku ingin mengguna-gunaimu bodoh-eh?" Heechul menutup mulutnya sendiri saat ia tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan niat kotornya secara langsung.

"Ups~"

"Mengguna-gunai?" Hankyung merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan mulai mendekati Heechul yang makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke sudut tembok.

"Benar begitu?" Hankyung menyentil pelan hidung Heechul. "Kau terpojok sekarang. Mengaku saja!"

"Kubilang tidak!" Heechul mendorong Hankyung kasar hingga ia jatuh terlentang. Dan kini Heechul yang merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Hankyung.

"Aku mengganti rencanaku. Akan kurebut dirimu dari si Jaejoong itu dengan pesonaku sendiri." Ucap Heechul penuh keyakinan.

"Begitukah?" Hankyung meremehkan. "Lalu kau mau pakai cara apa?"

"Cara paling ekstrim. Menjadikanmu milikku selamanya."

Hankyung lagi-lagi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Heechul dan membalik keadaan hingga kini ia yang berada di atas tubuh Heechul. "Cara apa itu?" Sengaja Hankyung membuat suaranya terkesan dalam dan errr... Seksi.

Heechul menyeringai, kini ia yang membalik keadaan, tubuh Hankyung sudah ada di bawahnya. "Bertaruh, kau akan kalah!"

"Aku tahu, kau akan membawa permainan ini ke arah mana."

Lagi-lagi Heechul tertawa sinis. "Sok tahu sekali."

Dan akhirnya pagi itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar Heechul.

"***"

Napas Heechul tersengal, tenaganya terkuras habis. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang bermandikan peluh ke atas lantai, begitu pun dengan Hankyung.

Sarung tinju yang dipakainya ia lemparkan sembarangan. Wajah babak belur mereka memperlihatkan permainan sadis yang baru saja terjadi. Entah sudah beberapa ronde yang mereka lewati, yang jelas permainan kali ini belum usai karena salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang benar-benar tumbang.

Masih dengan napas yang tersengal Heechul bangkit duduk. "Kenapa waktu itu kau tak membalas pukulanku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Hankyung.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Heechul kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

Sama seperti tadi, tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hankyung. Heechul yang mulai geram pun merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Hankyung dan duduk di atas perutnya.

"Katakan brengsek!" Heechul mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Hankyung. "Kenapa kau kembali ke China tanpa memberitahuku? Kenapa akhirnya kau berpacaran dengan Jaejoong? Katakan you b*st*rd!"

Hankyung diam. Ia menunggu emosi Heechul mulai mereda dulu, baru ia akan mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Katakan brengsek."

TES TES

Hankyung terdiam saat dua titik air jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Heechul menangis. Tak kuat melihat Heechul yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh, Hankyung bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung membawa tubuh Heechul ke dalam pelukannya.

Heechul terisak kecil dalam dekapan Hankyung.

"Akan kujawab, jangan kau potong karena jawabanku hanya akan ku katakan sekali. Pertama, aku tidak mau membalas pukulanmu karena aku mencintaimu waktu itu. Aku tak mau menyakitimu. Kedua, aku menjauhimu karena aku menuruti kata-katamu. Hatiku sakit. Ketiga, aku sengaja tak memberitahukanmu kalau aku kembali ke China."

"Dan terakhir." Hankyung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyeka beberapa bulir air mata yang masih menetes dari mata indah Heechul.

"Itu hanya rencanaku saja. Dunia itu sempit sekali. Aku dapat kabar dari Jaejoong kalau kau adalah salah satu anak buahnya. Dan aku menjalankan rencana ini."

"Rencana apa?" Heechul menatap bingung.

"Membuatmu cemburu."

"Hah?"

"Sudah kubilang dunia itu sempit bukan? Awalnya aku ingin menjalankan rencana itu sendirian. Tapi saat tahu kau masih berhubungan dengan Jaejoong, aku meminta bantuannya dan berpura-pura kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih dan bahkan tunangannya."

Heechul memukul lengan Hankyung kasar. "Dari mana kau tahu ak-aku..." Heechul menggantung kata-katanya.

"Mencintaiku? Aku punya feeling yang kuat Heechullie. Semalam pun aku sudah membuktikannya dengan kata-katamu saat kau mabuk."

Heechul baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menyampaikan protes, namun Hankyung burur-buru menyelanya. "Orang mabuk selalu jujur Heechullie."

Heechul merengut, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Malu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukan ekspresi garang.

"Jadi kau membohongiku?" Sembur Heechul.

"Iya. Dan kau tahu Yunho itu adalah kekasih Jaejoong yang sebenarnya."

"Ah? Benarkah?" Heechul terkejut mendengar ucapan Hankyung.

"Dan kau menciumnya semalam."

"Astaga!" Heechul menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Be-benarkah?"

"Ja-jadi, kau benar-benar tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Heechul. Hankyung menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Heechul mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Aku memantaumu melalui informasi dari Jaejoong. Ah, satu lagi aku kembali ke China itu karena ibuku yang meminta dan aku lupa memberi tahumu. Habis, setelah perkelahian itu kau jadi sangat menyeramkan."

"Dasar bodoh." Heechul memukul kepala Hankyung tanpa perasaan.

Hankyung mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?" Tanya Heechul malas.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tanya sekali lagi seperti waktu itu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?—oh tidak, menjadi istriku?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Rajuk Hankyung.

Heechul memberikan isyarat pada Hankyung untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. "Bersihkan dulu bekas bibir Yunho di bibirku."

"Hanya itu saja? Baiklah, mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar membersihkan." Dengan cepat Hankyung meraup bibir Heechul dan membawanya ke dalam kenikmatan surgawi.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Hankyung menatap wajah lelah Heechul yang masih dipenuhi dengan peluh.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Heechul meraih wajah Hankyung untuk mendekat. "Aku kan sudah menjadi milikmu. Kenapa masih bertanya?"

Senyuman mesum terpatri di wajah Hankyung. "Baiklah, beberapa ronde yang melelahkan lain menunggumu sekarang."

"What?"

Hankyung lagi-lagi tersenyum mesum dan menarik selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuh polos mereka hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka sampai kepala.

Dan terdengarlah suara-suara aneh dari kamar Heechul kembali. Tentu kalian sudah bisa menduga itu suara apa, kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

karena kembali masalah dulu naik ke permukaan dan malah mungkin kali ini merupakan tindak lanjutannya dengan penghapusan sebagian FF (FF saya juga kena hapus u.u) maka dari itu saya memindahkan semua FF saya ke WP (dari dulu udah ada sih cuman belom ada yang tahu #plakk) namanya adalah

.

.

kimchihee (dot) wordpress (dot) com

terima kasih *senyumkodokmenawan*


End file.
